Twice Blessed Tin Man
by T'PeeJ
Summary: A demon steals the twice-blessed child and tries to raise him evil. Sometimes, things just don't work out as planned. Payback is a bitch!


Title: Twice Blessed Tin Man  
Author: T'PeeJ  
Characters/Pairing: Cain, Jeb, DG, Raw, Glitch, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Darryl, Zero, baby Wyatt and baby Chris  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A demon steals the twice-blessed child and tries to raise him evil. Sometimes, things just don't work out as planned. Payback is a bitch!  
Warning: Oh before TM even starts, and after the miniseries ended, post of Charmed  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Tin Man they are owned by other, I'm just playing around with them.  
Word Count:14640  
Special thanks to nawag1r, godess_jessie and diesa_j for all the help they gave me to write this. Also, bigger thanks to nawag1r for putting up with me with my questions on kid talk and erinm_4600 beta'ing this for me. 

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was a happy child. He had a wonderful family and it helped that they could do magic. Though, he had been told, for as long as he could remember, not to use his magic in front of people outside the family. Wyatt had no trouble remembering that, but, sometimes, he forgot to help his family.

One day, he was playing with the dollhouse - his Aunt Phoebe told him the dollhouse looked like the house they lived in. He played with it, like his Mom and Auntie Phoebe did when they were younger. When baby brother Chris was older, he could play with it, too. There was someone else that played with it, but he never could remember their name. Whenever it was said, there was sadness, and Wyatt didn't like to see mama or Aunt Phoebe sad. Aunt Paige never played with the dollhouse, he knew that. She would play with him, though.

Since Mama had another baby, he had to share everything, but he didn't mind, because he loved his baby brother. Aunt Paige said that he was a good big brother and he liked that responsibility. He loved Chris and would always protect him.

Wyatt got used to people just appearing in his room; Daddy used to do it all the time. Aunt Paige did it, also. Sometimes, other people did, too. Mama would show up and, then, the people disappeared just as quickly. Life around the house could be fun and more fun.

When the man appeared in Wyatt's room, he just stood there, looking at the child; never moved toward him or away. Though, the man did touch Chris on the forehead and the baby fell asleep. He watched Wyatt, smiling down at him. "Hello Wyatt," said the man. "I think we are going to be good friends, but not now. I will be back and we can do whatever you want to do." If the kid knew what he had planned, he would have set off the alarm that Kallum had so carefully got around. "I will leave you a gift, to remember me by," he said, pulling a small star with a string attached to it out of a hidden pocket. He moved over to the boy and tied the string around the boy's wrist, then stepped back. "I will be back, Wyatt. Then we shall have fun!" he said, before disappearing from Halliwell Manor and reappearing in a dark place, raising his hand to light up the room. Sitting down on a chair, Kallum picked up a small mirror and he could see Wyatt and everything going on in the room.

Several days later, Kallum, the demon, slipped into Wyatt's room. Smiling at the child, he moved over to Wyatt. "Would you like to see something fun?" asked the demon. He made a couple of butterflies appear out of nowhere. They flew over Wyatt's head and Wyatt laughed. "Do you like them?" asked Kallum.

"Yes," said Wyatt as he reached out for the butterflies. "Wan' 'em."

That made Kallum smile; he was getting to the kid much quicker than he'd anticipated. Once he had the child under his control, he would raise the boy to be as evil as himself. That made the demon's smile even bigger. "Alright, Wyatt, you can come with me and play with the butterflies. Would you like to do that?"

"Es," said Wyatt. Kallum reached over and picked the boy up, then turned to leave when Phoebe Halliwell stepped into the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded the witch. "Paige, Piper, Leo! Get up here to the baby's room," she yelled at the top of her voice.

The sound of running feet and a Whitelighter popping into the room could be heard.

"We have to go, Wyatt," said Kallum as a portal opened. The two stepped into it and it closed shut after them. They reappeared at Kallum's place. He grabbed everything he could with the boy in his arms and headed out into the world. The two were trying to get away far enough away from the Charmed Ones, before Kallum got to work on turning the boy evil. The Charmed Ones were going to find him, fast, if he didn't get the boy out of town. It would be the safest way, for now; the witches would move Heaven and Hell to find them. They didn't know he knew his way around other planets and dimensions, besides this one. He just had to get his mind calm and, then, he could get them in the clear. Oh, the look on the witch's face when she saw Wyatt in his arms.

When the others arrived at the baby's room, Wyatt was gone.

"Where is my son?" yelled Piper.

"I'll get Chris and take him to Victor's," Leo said as he turned and headed out of the house.

"A demon took Wyatt," said Phoebe. "Paige, you scrye to find Wyatt. Honey, it will be all right, we will get Wyatt back."

"Hungee," mumbled Wyatt.

Setting Wyatt down on a bench, Kallum asked: "You're hungry, Wyatt?" The boy nodded his head. "Okay, then, would you like some chicken nuggets?" Wyatt nodded again. "All right." Holding his hand out, a plate appeared with some chicken nuggets on it. He put them in front of the child and the little boy dug into them.

"Juice," said Wyatt.

"Oh, how could I forget your drink, Sir Wyatt," said Kallum with a laugh. He made a cup appear and handed it to the boy. Taking a drink, Wyatt went back to eating.

Pulling out a mirror from his pocket, Kallum wanted to check on the Charmed Ones and see what they were doing. It took several seconds to locate the family. They were standing around the Book of Shadows, the thing everyone was after. Kallum could wait to take control of it.

Piper and Phoebe were looking at the book, trying to figure out who took Wyatt. Piper turned the pages as Phoebe held her older sister. Paige was trying to find them with one of Wyatt's toys.

"It's alright, honey," said Phoebe, "we'll find Wyatt and bring him home."

"When I find that bastard," hissed Piper, "I kill him in several different ways."

"Don't worry, Piper," called out Paige. "We will find this creep and bring Wyatt home." She kept scrying for the boy.

"That's him," said Phoebe as she showed the page to Leo and Piper. Paige came over to see who the hell it was.

"Kallum, the demon of chaos. The master of time and places to which can be gone. He opens portals to other places, be it here or somewhere in space. The way to be rid of him is to take away his inner sight (mirrors or anything that reflects). It will take more than just a witch to vanquish him: the Princess of Light, from afar; a sword of legend; and the power of three.

Piper and Phoebe reread the entry in the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, I get that the 'sword of legend' is Excalibur," said Phoebe. "What the hell does 'the Princess of Light from afar' mean?"

"We have to find this 'Princess of the Light'," said Paige.

"But, where do we look, Paige?" asked Piper. "I can wield the sword, but this princess-thing is out of our control. I need my son back, now." She started to cry.

"I've got Wyatt," Paige yelled out. "He's at the Presidio."

"Paige…" demanded Piper. Paige nodded and took her sisters' hands, orbing them all to where Wyatt would be.

It wouldn't take them long to figure out how to kill him; he needed to get the boy out of town, now. Wyatt was finishing his food when he heard the sound of a Whitelighter appearing. Picking up the boy - they wouldn't throw a blow at him as long as he held the boy - he turned to face the witches and the former-Whitelighter.

"Give me my son," yelled Piper. Boy was she ever a lioness protecting her cub.

"Are you going to blow us up, Piper?" asked Kallum. "I don't think so."

"We can do other things that are just as painful," said Phoebe.

"Mommy," said Wyatt, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Wyatt," said Piper. "I'm here now." Raising her hands, Piper was going to put an end to all of this.

Paige decided to stop playing around. She held out her hand to use her Whitelighter-witch combined powers. "Wyatt," said she said. The boy started to fade away from Kallum, but the demon used his powers to keep the boy with him. It used most of his powers, and didn't leave him with much to fight with.

Kallum could see that 'Mom' was going to do something, so he worked on getting a portal open; anywhere was good. He opened it and threw the boy as Piper froze him. Kallum was frozen and Piper used her power to blow him up. The portal closed before anyone could get to it and Wyatt. A small spark followed the boy into the portal; it wasn't much, but, what was left of Kallum wasn't about to die, there in a San Francisco park, by the hands of the Charmed Ones.

"WYATT," yelled Piper. She started to cry; she had lost her son, her child. Her sons were supposed to be raised together. They were supposed to get into fist fights, argue over girls, bikes and other things.

~~

Wyatt landed on the ground next to some pretty trees, not that a three-year-old would take notice of the trees. He started to cry. He'd landed hard on the ground and he wanted Mama and Dada. He couldn't see them anymore. He couldn't even see Aunt Paige or Phoebe, now. Sitting there, Wyatt cried. He didn't know where he was, he didn't see anyone he knew and he wanted to go home.

The speck of light that carried Kallum's being stayed close to the boy. He knew that if this was going to work out for him, he had to stay with the boy. It watched as the boy sat there, crying. Not much it could do to help the kid; he had to rest and get himself together. As it was, he might have to grow up again, and that was a pain the first time around. Here, in the Outer Zone, it was going to be worse. Only the Source of all evil would know how long it was going to be for him to get his shit together. It was bad enough that he wasn't as powerful there as he was on Earth. As the speck floated around Wyatt, the speck noticed its surroundings: The roads were in good condition, so it looked like they were in past - he wasn't sure how far into the past - so the Sorceress hadn't taken control yet. This was not going to be fun.

The day was pretty and it had been a good trip to Mountain Grove. Deanna Cain had sold all of the vegetables and all of the woven wool; it had been a good year for the wool. She spent so much time spinning it that she couldn't feel her fingers for awhile there, but it was all worth it. She was happy with the Platinums she made from the all the sales.

Samuel and Deanna Cain had only been married for two annuals. Most people wondered if they were ever going to start a family and Deanna had hoped, by now, to be with child, but the Gods hadn't seen to it yet. It was a sad fact, but Deanna had come to live with it. She traveled down the county road, very close to the Papay fields, when she heard the sound of a baby crying. It sounded like it was coming from the edge of the field. Moving that way, thinking someone was in trouble; Deanna came around the corner and saw a baby sitting in the grass on the edge of the field. Running up to the child, she picked him up and just held him there. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight.

Once the child stopped crying and let loose of her neck, Deanna checked him to see if he was hurt. Seeing nothing, she set the boy down. "Hello, baby, are you all right?" asked the woman.

"Mommy?" said the boy.

"Oh no," said Deanna. "I'd love to be your mama, but we have to find her. What is your name?"

"Wyatt," said the boy.

"Well, hello, Wyatt," said Deanna. "I'm going to take you home with me and then tomorrow we are going to find your mama."

He giggled at her and Deanna headed for her cabin; Sam was going to be surprised to see what she was bringing home with her tonight.

Samuel Cain had just finished the chores and was headed for the cabin, to wash up and get dinner started. When Sam went to Deanna's father, Dirk Campbell, to ask permission to court her, he didn't know what to think. Samuel towered over everyone. Deanna had a little munchkin in her family, so they were not as short as the full-blooded munchkins. Dirk thought Samuel was out of his mind to want to marry Deanna, but the boy had it bad for the girl. The height difference never bothered either of them, though; to Samuel and Deanna, it was just right for them. The two of them were just the opposite of each other. Samuel was a tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes; Deanna wasn't very tall, had dark hair and greenish-colored eyes. She also only came up to Samuel's chest. She was Samuel's reason for going on. Even with her temper, Samuel wouldn't know what to do without her. Deanna should be home soon, he knew, with good amount of Platinums to keep the farm going for awhile longer. Going to the back door and washing up at the tub, sitting on the back porch, he went inside and over to the counter to cut up some veggies. He got the fire going in the stove and was getting the meat ready to put in the pan to cook, when he heard the front door open. "Deanna," he yelled out.

"Yes, Sam," called out Deanna. "You aren't going to believe what I found along the side the road."

"What would that be?" said Sam as he walked out into the front of the cabin. Sam stopped quickly when he saw the baby in Deanna's arms. "Where did you find that?"

"Along the county road, by the Papay field," said Deanna.

"Where are his folks?" asked Samuel as he frowned at his wife.

"No idea," said Deanna. "I found him just sitting on the ground. I have no idea why he was there, but I thought I would go into the village to see if his family is there, tomorrow."

Sam walked over to the baby and took the child from his wife. "Does it talk yet?"

"Yes, he can talk. Honestly, Sam, stop calling him 'it'," said Deanna. "What is your name?"

"Wyatt," said the baby.

"Well, hello, Wyatt. Do you know your Mom and Dad's name?" asked Sam.

"Mommy and Daddy," said Wyatt. Both adults started to laugh.

"I wonder how his folks could lose him and not notice it," Deanna said.

"Taken," said Wyatt.

"Taken?" said Deanne.

"Mommy chased us," said the boy. "Now she lost."

"What in the name of Ozma does that mean?" asked Sam. Giving Wyatt back to Deanna.

"I think he is saying that someone took him and his mother gave chase and they lost her," answered Deanna.

"I wonder where he was taken from?" asked Sam. "We might have to travel to Central City to find his family. Wyatt, do you know where you live?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy looked up at the tall man, "the Manor."

"What manor?" asked Deanna. "Could it be something in Central City?"

"It could be, but I'm not sure," replied Samuel. "I will run over to the Zero farm and see if they will take care of our animals. We're going to Central City, to see if we can find where he belongs," he said, heading out the door and toward Zero farm. It was the closest farm to the Cain's place.

The speck of Kallum followed Samuel to the other farm. The Zero household was in mild roar, as the youngest boy, Adrian, had a high fever and it wasn't coming down. They had tried everything. The speck found a young boy, close to death. 'This is perfect,' thought the speck. 'I will take over his life and Adrian Zero will grow into the man I need to be.' It entered the boy's body through his mouth, as the boy took his last breath. The demon took hold of the boy's mind and kept his heart beating. The family stood around, waiting for the end to come, but it never did.

Samuel was able to talk to Nicholas Zero. "I am so sorry about Adrian, but I wanted to ask if Sean and Joseph could take care of our animals for a couple of days. Deanna and I are going to Central City and I'm not sure how long we will be gone. But, if they can't do it, I will understand."

"Oh, the boys will be glad to help you, Samuel," said Nicholas. "They will be there, bright and early, tomorrow. Go and take care of your business."

"Thank you, Nicholas," said Samuel as he shook his friend's hand. Samuel said a quick prayer for Adrian before he left their cabin. He was heading back toward his cabin when he turned back. He noticed that the cabin had an odd glow around it. He wasn't sure what that was about; the fairies wouldn't be out in these woods, but he could be wrong.

Getting back to his cabin, Samuel let himself in. He could hear Deanna and Wyatt laughing in the kitchen and found his wife bathing the boy. She was enjoying herself, a natural mother. She glowed more than the day he married her. It wasn't going to be good when they had to give the boy back to his family. It was going to kill Deanna. He would do what he could to protect her, but this wasn't going to be something he could stop from hurting her.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest things under two suns?" said Sam. Deanna looked over at her husband and smiled him. It was the most beautiful thing Sam had seen in a long time.

"Well, I wasn't sure when he was last bathed and I thought it would be a good thing to do," said Deanna slyly.

Walking over, Sam hugged his wife and leaned down to Wyatt's face, "wet baby."

"Wyatt!" said the boy.

"Sorry, wet Wyatt," said Sam with a laugh. The boy started to laugh and Deanna joined in.

"Deanna, did you know the youngest Zero boy is unwell? They don't think he'll make it to morning," said Sam as he handed Deanna the towel she had out for the baby.

"Adrian?" answered Deanna as she toweled Wyatt off. "This all happened after I left Mountain Grove. How is Rachel doing? Maybe I should go over and see what I can do for them."

"The older boys are going to watch our place, so we can go tomorrow." Sam stopped talking. "When I was there, he wasn't doing so well, so I don't know what you can do now. He's time is almost up, Deanna," Sam said pulling his wife closer to him. Deanna cried into Wyatt's hair.

"Mama?" said Wyatt, not sure what was going on. He knew that this woman wasn't his real mama, but it seemed to make her feel better.

"I'm alright, Wyatt, don't worry about me," she said to the boy. "I'm not crying now." She wiped her tears away.

"So we can go to Central City, tomorrow," said Sam. "It's a good thing we have the two horses, so we can ride there. Though, how the heck are we going to carry him?"

"Samuel Cain, you'll think of something that will work," said Deanna.

"Deanna, please don't get your hopes up that we will get to keep him," said Sam. He really didn't want to put his wife through all of this.

"If we don't find his family, he looks like you, Sam. No one would question us about him."

"Deanna, don't do this to yourself. I don't want your heart broken if we have to give him up."

Deanna sat Wyatt back up. "I know Sam, but I want him."

"I know you do, but don't hope for something that might not happen. Now, see if you can find something for the boy to wear and I will get dinner going."

"All right," said Deanna as she took Wyatt and headed for the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Deanna went to the armoire that Sam made for her as a wedding gift. Opening it up, Deanna looked for a shirt that she saved. Her grandma, a munchkin, made the shirt for her when she was fifteen-annuals-old; she kept it because it was one of the last things her grandma gave her. Walking over to the bed, she put Wyatt down and pulled the shirt over the boy's head. It was too big for him, but it would do for awhile. Looking through her socks, she tried to find a pair that was too small, or needed to be fixed; she adjust them so that Wyatt could wear them. She found a pair that needed to be mended, so she took the socks and Wyatt back out to the front part of the cabin. Samuel had a fire going in the fireplace and she sat down in her chair. Deanna put Wyatt down on the floor in front of her and grabbed her mending basket next to the chair. Pulling out a needle and thread, she started to work on making the socks fit Wyatt.

Sam came out to see Deanna sewing and keeping one eye on the boy. If he moved a bit toward the fireplace, she cleared her throat. Wyatt would stop and look at her, then move back toward her. Sitting on his bottom, Wyatt looked at Sam and smiled. Sam's heart melted at the boy; he wanted to keep him, too. They would love him to the day they died, and he knew that, if they had to give the boy back, it would kill them both. [You already said this up above] They better not find his family or Deanna would lose it.

Wyatt got to his feet and walked over to Sam. Grabbing a hold of Sam's pant leg, Wyatt stood there. Deanna looked up and saw Wyatt standing with Sam. Looking into Sam's face, she saw that he was lost to the boy, too. What were they to do now? They had to look for the boy's family, but Deanna still hoped they didn't find them.

"Sam," said Deanna.

"Yes."

"Where is the boy going to sleep?"

Looking at Deanna for a split second, Sam looked down at the boy. "Could he sleep with us?"

Deanna gave her husband a look and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "No dear."

"Then where?"

"Why don't you go and pull out the largest drawer from the chest and we'll put some blankets in it for him," said Deanna.

Smiling, Sam leaned down and picked up Wyatt, "That is why I married you; you have all the brains in the family."

Sam walked over to Deanna and put Wyatt down next to her as he turned toward the bedroom. He came back out and sat down next to Wyatt on the floor. "It's on the bed and I put all the clothes on top of the dresser, so we can put them some place later. You can do up the drawer how you want and I will put the drawer where you want it to be when we go to bed."

Wyatt crawled into Sam's lap and threw his hands out, "Pebe." Nothing happened. Wyatt looked around the room. Why hadn't his aunt come to him? Trying again: "Paige." Well, that didn't work. Wyatt wasn't sure why it didn't. He would try Chris. "Chris," and his brother didn't appear. That was very wrong.

"Who is Pebe, Paige and Chris?" asked Sam.

"Aunts and brother," said Wyatt.

"You have aunts and a brother?" asked Deanna.

"Yes," said Wyatt.

"All right, so he has a family out there, Deanna," said Sam. Both of them were sad over the fact. "Tomorrow, we find them. He has family and they must be very worried about him."

Deanna finished up the sock and held it up so Sam could see. Sam lifted Wyatt up so that Deanna could put the sock on his foot and, once socked, Wyatt smiled at Deanna. Her heart broke a bit more, because he had a place in this world and not with them. He would be a perfect here with them, but he wasn't theirs to keep.

Sam put the boy on the floor and got up, then headed to the kitchen. "Deanna, dinner is ready. Bring Wyatt to the table."

Picking the boy up, Deanna headed for the table. Sam pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, holding the boy on her lap. Sam put a plate down in front of his wife and put his down. Going back to get the silverware, he placed it next to Deanna's plate. She picked up the fork and Wyatt grabbed the spoon. He went to get some corn on Deanna's plate, dropping most of it before it got to his mouth. Both Sam and Deanna laughed. The little guy didn't give up. What hit the table, Wyatt just picked up with his fingers. He smiled at them.

When they were done, Sam cleared the table and got the dishes ready to wash. Deanna took Wyatt to the front of the cabin and, when Sam came out, he took Wyatt and Deanna went in and washed the dishes. When she was done, she moved back to the front of the cabin and heard Sam talking to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, we are going to find look for your family tomorrow. Hopefully, we will find them in Central City, but, if we don't, you can stay here with us. Is that all right?"

"Yes," said Wyatt.

"Good," said Sam. "Now, I have to figure out how we are going to carry you tomorrow. I've been thinking and I've got an idea. I'm going to pass you off to Deanna, which I'm sure won't be much trouble. I'm going to run out to the barn to get a couple of things. I don't know if you've ever been on a horse before, but I will try to make it fun for you."

"Dada," said Wyatt.

Sam laughed, "What, Wyatt?"

Wyatt laughed, "Funny."

"Oh, thanks," said Sam. Looking up, he saw Deanna standing there. "Can you take him? I need to go out to the barn to get a couple of things and then I will work on how we'll carry him tomorrow."

"Sure," said Deanna as she walked toward them and took the boy. Sam got up, took a lantern down, lit it and headed outside. Opening the barn door, Sam headed over to the horse harnesses. He left the two he needed for the ride the next day and took four of the others, as well as several burlap bags, and headed inside again.

Going to the front of the cabin, Sam sat down in his chair and took the harnesses apart, laying them all out on the floor. He looked at all the parts and knew that he could do this.

"Sam," Deanna said, with Wyatt sitting on her lap. "What are you planning to do?"

"I want to make a harness to attach to my saddle," said Sam. "Our hands would be free and the burlap would be for the strength, but you might have some better material to go against his skin."

"That's brilliant, Sam," commented Deanna.

Sam smiled as he grabbed the pieces and started to fit things together, showing it to Deanna. She was finding it interesting how her husband's mind worked. After a half hour, Sam had something that he thought would work. He slipped the object on his back. "If we sew the burlap in this area, and here, it will give him a place to sit and lean back, and some here, to keep him from falling out. You have material that will be better against his skin?"

"I'll go get my spare material," said Deanna. Getting up, Deanna put Wyatt on the floor and she headed into the bedroom, coming back out with a basket, material spilling out from all sides.

Wyatt reached into the basket and felt the material; he hadn't ever seen anything like this before. Bringing some of the objects closer to his face, Wyatt felt them. They smelled different from the things at home, but it was fun.

Deanna spent the rest of the evening sewing the burlap and material to the harness. By the time she was done, her fingers hurt and she was glad to be done. Picking up Wyatt, she took him out to the outhouse and then into the bedroom. Putting him on the floor, Deanna got her grandma's quilt out, as well as a couple of other blankets. Arranging them in the drawer, she thought it looked comfortable for Wyatt.

Sam came in from outside and went straight to the bedroom. He watched the two of them; they looked good together. After tomorrow, Samuel knew their lives would never be the same. "You ready to put him to bed?"

"Yes," said Deanna. "You can put him on my side of the bed. If he wakes up in the middle of the night, I can get to him, quickly."

"All right, sweetheart," said Sam. Picking the drawer up, he moved it over to the floor, on her side. "Good for you?"

"Yes, Sam." Deanna moved over to the chest and put away the clothes there were piled up there. "Get the knapsack out and we can pack our clothes now."

Opening the armoire, Sam removed the knapsack and handed it to Deanna. Packing several things for each of them, she folded the clothes as small as she could. She didn't know how long they would be gone and she didn't know if they could find someplace to wash clothes in Central City. She had washed the clothes she had taken off Wyatt earlier and they should be dry by morning. The only other thing he had to wear was the shirt she gave him.

"Sam," said Deanna. "Take him to the front." She stood by the bed as Sam smiled and picked up the boy. They came back into the bedroom after a minute or two and Deanna was in bed, with the covers pulled up. Sam put Wyatt down in the drawer and covered him up. Walking around the bed, Sam took off his clothes and crawled in next to his wife.

"I guess nothing is going to happen tonight?" commented Sam.

"You are correct, Sam."

"Thought so." Pulling Deanna close to him, Sam got his arm around her and was ready to fall asleep.

Sam kissed Deanna's forehead. What he wanted to do was welcome her back properly, and make love to her most of the night. Now that Wyatt was in the room that was out of question, so he just held her close.

"Mama," said Wyatt as he pulled on the blankets, trying to pull himself up on the bed. Sam let go of Deanna as she rolled over to face Wyatt. There he stood, next to the bed. Deanna took a hold of the boy's arms and pulled him up on the bed with her and Sam.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" asked Deanna as she rolled over to face Wyatt.

"Up," said Wyatt as he looked up at Deanna.

Deanna pulled Wyatt up on the bed. Sam sat up to look at the boy.

"Wyatt, you need to stay in bed," said Deanna.

"Sleep here," said Wyatt.

"No," said Sam. "You need to sleep in the drawer."

"No, sleep here!" said Wyatt defiantly. One set of blue eyes stared at the other and Deanna didn't think either was going to give in.

"Guys," said Deanna. "No fighting. Sam, I don't think he is going to stay down there. I think, for tonight, we are going have to let him sleep with us."

"I don't like that he is winning like this," said Sam.

"It can't be helped," said Deanna as she put Wyatt under the covers between them. Wyatt got settled and looked up at Sam. The man couldn't be angry at the boy.

Sam lay back down and tried not to look at Wyatt; he knew the boy had him wrapped around his little finger.

Wyatt settled down and went to sleep, and both adults followed.

Deanna realized she was dreaming, because she could see Sam standing on one side of her, looking older, and a man on the other side of her, with Sam's blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled, just like the baby, Wyatt - it had to be him. The woman with him had a baby. Wyatt was going to stay with them. He was going to marry a woman and have a child here.

Sam reached over and touched Deanna's arm. Looking up at him, she smiled. As she woke up, she could see both Sam and Wyatt lying on their sides, facing toward her, and it was Wyatt's hand that was on her arm. Sam had his hand on Wyatt's stomach, holding the boy in place.

Closing her eyes, Deanna went back to sleep, happier than ever.

The moonlight entered the bedroom of Adrian Zero, the little body of the boy was awake and testing what it could do. Kallum got out of bed to look at himself in the window. He looked about six yea...annuals, he would have to remember not to use years over here. He moved his arms to loosen the joints; this body had been very sick and he was going have to work on getting it back into shape before his memory went away. He had to remember not to kill the useless people around here. It was going to be years before his power was built back up enough to be able to get Wyatt over to the dark side. He would just go back in time and fix it.

Kallum had so much to do before he forgot; at least this boy was older then Wyatt. He had to find out what was going on with the boy. Since the Cain farm wasn't that far away, he could go over and see what the little tyke was up to.

Hearing a sound coming from one of the older boys, Adrian turned toward him.

"Adrian" said the boy. "What are you doing out of bed? I'll tell Ma you are out of bed."

"All right," said Adrian as he crawled back into bed. Couldn't have the mom brought in here.  
Lying there, Kallum worked on the list for things to do and remember. As he made the list in his mind, he slipped off to sleep.

At sunrise, Nicholas woke Sean and Joseph, got them up, dressed and out the door to the Cain farm. As Nicholas was getting out the door to do the chores, Adrian said: "Dad?"

The man stopped at the door and turned to see Adrian standing in the room. "Adrian, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where did Sean and Joseph go?" asked the boy.

"They went to the Cain farm," said Nicholas.

"Why?"

"The Cain's are going to Central City," replied Nicholas. "Now, get yourself back into bed before your mom finds you out of bed."

Adrian just stood there in shock. What the hell was the reason behind going to Central City? He got back into bed before the mother found out. Getting back into bed, once again, the demon of chaos wasn't a happy camper. Lying there, Kallum realized that he made the boy healthy again, but the mother wasn't going to believe that he went from near-death to one hundred percent healthy in less than twenty-four hours. So the boy stayed in bed, alone and bored. He wasn't old enough to have a girl or two in bed with him, but he could live with his memories. There was a woman in Texas that was one hellva tiger in bed.

Deanna finished up the dishes when Sean and Joseph arrived at the cabin. Sam had the horses saddled and ready to go.

"Morning, boys," said Sam to the Zero boys.

"Morning Mr. Cain," said Sean. Since he was the oldest, he had the right to speak first. Joseph would follow that tradition. Joseph nodded at Mr. Cain.

"We aren't sure how long we will be gone, but we will get back as soon as we can," said Sam.

"That's all right, sir," said Sean. "Do what you need to do."

Deanna came out with Wyatt in her arms. "Hello boys."

"Mrs. Cain," said Sean. "Who do you have there?"

"This is Wyatt," said Deanna with a smile. "He is visiting for a bit."

Joseph walked over to Wyatt and took Wyatt's hand. "You are the cutest thing! I think you are even cuter then Adrian!"

"Joseph, you shouldn't say that," teased Deanna. "How is Adrian?"

"He is doing better," said Sean. "I found him out of bed this morning."

"I am so glad that he is better," said Deanna. The boy smiled at the woman; it was nice that the little brother was better. Neither boy gave much thought to Adrian dying.

Deanna walked over to Sam as he slipped the harness onto his saddle and Deanna put the baby in it. Holding onto the child, Sam climbed onto the horse and Deanna made sure Wyatt was safe before she got on her horse. They waved at the Zero boys and headed off for Central City.

Leo got Piper into bed, but she hadn't stopped crying. The police had been called, not it would do any good, and, even though Darryl didn't live town anymore, they still called to tell him what happened. Daryl jumped on the first plane to help his friends. He knew it had been a demon that had taken Wyatt, but he also wanted to make sure they did everything else right. So, fliers had been made, a reward had been posted and P3 became HQ for finding Wyatt Halliwell.

Phoebe and Paige spent the most of their time at P3, helping with the hunt for Wyatt. Leo was with Piper; it was killing him to see her so upset. From her bed, Piper had the Book of Shadows and was trying everything to see if she could find any answers on where Kallum could have taken Wyatt. She had scryed for Wyatt, but kept going way off the map and hitting the bookcase; it always hit one book: "The Wonderful Wizard Oz", by L. Frank Baum.

Giving the Book of Shadows a small toss to the corner of the bed, Piper was tired, confused and very pissed off. She wants to kill something so badly that she could barely stand it.

Leo came in with some food for her. "Honey, you need to eat something. I know I'm not as good of a cook as you, but I can't screw up a sandwich. So, please, eat it."

Looking up at Leo, Piper tried to smile. She was just so sad without Wyatt and she wanted her son back. "I'll try, Leo, but I'm just not hungry."

"If I have to, I will tell Phoebe and Paige that you aren't eating. You know what they will do to you!"

Piper took the sandwich and the glass of milk. Putting the glass on the nightstand, she started to eat the sandwich. "Happy?"

"No, but it will do," said Leo. "Piper, you have to calm down. We will find Wyatt and, when we do, we will have him home. You and your sister's will kick Kallum's ass for all the pain he put you through."

"I know, Leo, but I want my son back!" Piper cried out.

Leo got on the bed with his wife and held her as she cried again.

Piper cried herself to sleep and Leo left her in bed. He headed downstairs and sat down on the sofa, putting his head in hands. Even with his resources at Magic School, he couldn't seem find Wyatt. All the Elders kept saying was that 'Wyatt was out of their realm of reality.' What the hell that meant, Leo still hadn't figured out.

Leo looked up as the front door opened and Phoebe and Darryl came in. "Darryl," said Leo.

"Leo, how is Piper today?" Darryl asked. Phoebe stood beside him as Leo looked like he might start crying.

"She is sleeping at the moment," said Leo. "I was able to get her to eat something today. The Elders can't tell me much, and we have kept up the hunt for Wyatt with the police. I'm going a little crazy."

"How was your meeting with FBI?" asked Phoebe.

Leo let out a breath. "If Darryl hadn't coached me on what to say, they would have nailed me to the wall for the lie."

"It's hard for Paige and me at P3," said Phoebe. "We have to keep up the front of not knowing what happened. How the hell do we keep this up? We can't tell people that a demon took Wyatt." The witch walked away from the sofa, putting her hand on her forehead. "If we knew where Kallum took Wyatt, we could go there and get him and tell the cops that they brought him back."

"Piper keeps scrying, so maybe she knows something," said Leo.

Phoebe headed up the stairs to Piper's room. Letting herself in, Phoebe could see Piper sitting on the bed, scrying again. The crystal flew out of her hand and hit the bookcase. Phoebe walked over to the bookcase and picked up the crystal.

"It keeps doing that, Phoebe," said Piper.

"Jumping to the bookcase?" asked Phoebe. "What book is it hitting?"

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," said Piper. "Why the hell it keeps going there, I don't know."

Phoebe picked up the Oz book and carried it over to Piper. "So, let's try scrying it."

Piper took the book from her sister and picked up the crystal and Wyatt's toy. Grams gave the book to Piper when she was seven, and it was Grams' book before that; Grams got it from her mom, so it was a very old copy. The cover had the Lion, Scarecrow and the Tin Man on it. As the crystal circled, it finally rested on the Tin Man. "What does that mean? Do we need to do a séance and talk to Jack Haley?"

"I don't know, honey," Phoebe said. "Maybe we should try and get in touch with Grams, or someone on that side."

The book went flying out of Piper's hand and landed across the room on the floor. Piper looked at Phoebe. "Well, someone is here," said Piper.

"I wonder who it is?" asked Phoebe when the door opened and Paige came in.

"Hey," said Paige. "Do we know anything?"

"Well, I've been scrying and it keeps going to an Oz book and showing me the Tin Man," said Piper. "Someone from the other side, Grams or someone else could be here, trying to help."

"So, do you want me to run up to the attic to get the summoning spell stuff?" asked Paige.

Piper looked to Phoebe, "I don't see why not, we just have to be careful."

Paige left the room and headed up the stairs to the attic and found the candles in the truck with the rest of their supplies. She grabbed five candles and headed back down to Piper's room. She set the candles up in the five-point star, lit them and the three witches started to chant.

"Hear these words; hear my cry, Spirit from the other site. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now, the great divide."

In the center of the star, a figure appeared, forming into Penelope Halliwell. The girls' grandma had come, once again, to help them.

"Grams," said Phoebe. "What is with the Oz book?"

"Girls," Penny said with a smile. "What about the book?" She looked at the book lying on the floor.

Piper looked confused. "Grams, a demon called Kallum took Wyatt. We tracked them to the park and he opened a portal and threw Wyatt through. We were able to kill him, but the portal closed before we could get to Wyatt."

"We thought you were sending us a message with the Oz book," said Phoebe. "Though, I couldn't figure out what it might be."

"I was thinking we had to go to Kansas," said Paige.

"How long has he been missing?" Grams asked.

"A day," said Piper as she started to cry again.

"Wait!" stated Penny. "Did anyone see what was on the other side of the portal?"

Phoebe looked at Paige. "It was really bright on the other side," said Paige.

"There was this smell," said Phoebe. "It was a flower of some sort, but I couldn't place it."

"Kallum can, or rather, could," said Penny, "open doors to other times and planets. He could be anywhere in time and space."

"WHAT?" Piper yelled.

"Now honey," said Phoebe as she moved over to Piper and held her.

"Let me go back to the other side and get our family together and see if we can find him," Penny said. She took a step back and disappeared.

Leo came into the room and took Phoebe's place with Piper as the other two witches left the room.

"This isn't doing Piper any good," said Paige.

"I know," said Phoebe. "Maybe we should write a spell to show us where he is."

"All right," said Paige. "I will get on it." Turning toward the stairs to the attic, she left her older sister to find the peace the house needed for Piper.

"You know," Phoebe said, looking at the ceiling, "I'm not overly picky as to who helps us, but we really need the help, now." Turning, she headed to the kids' room to check on Chris.

A figure appeared that couldn't be seen by mortal eye, "I'm working on it, Phoebe. I'm on my way to check on Wyatt now." Then it was gone.

When the figure reappeared along the brick road, he watched as Sam and Deanna approached the gates of Central City, and the figure followed them inside.

~~

Piper got up from the bed and picked the book up off the floor. She carried it back to the bed and sat down again, opening it up to a page with an illustration of Dorothy, Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man.

"Powers of the Witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee, Blood to blood, return to me."

Wyatt Cain walked through the garden with his son, Jeb, and Princess DG, Raw and, of course, Glitch; they had just arrived at the palace in Central City. This was the time of year when Wyatt felt lost. He never knew why he felt like he was missing a big chunk of his life, though he could never figure it out what it was until he met Princess DG. He got something from her; he couldn't place it, but it felt right.

A strange light filled the air around Wyatt and Jeb and the two reacted to what was going on around them. "Cain!" yelled DG, reaching out to Jeb.

"No, DG!" yelled Raw as he reached out for her. Glitch bumped into Raw and sent them into Wyatt as they disappeared.

The group appeared in a bedroom. It didn't look like any room in the O.Z.. The woman sitting on the bed looked up and was surprised to see all of them. Standing up, she froze them and everyone but the tall man with the hat and the younger man froze.

The older man pulled a gun out, which surprised Piper. The younger one pulled out a knife and they stood there in a Mexican standoff.

"Phoebe, Paige!" yelled Piper. Cain and Jeb could hear people coming toward them.

"What did you just say?" asked Wyatt.

Piper looked at the man, feeling no fear of him. "My sister's names are Phoebe and Paige."

"I know those names," said Wyatt and he lowered his gun.

"How did we get here?" asked Jeb. "What happened to our friends?"

Cain took his hat off and holstered his gun, taking a step toward Piper. "I think I know you."

Piper looked up into the man's face as she moved closer to him. Phoebe and Paige burst into the room and saw all the people with Piper.

"What the hell?" Paige yelled.

Piper hadn't taken her eyes off the man. "Wyatt?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," said Cain.

"Dad," said Jeb. "Who is she?'

"DAD!" yelled Phoebe and Paige.

"You're a dad?" commented Paige with a smile.

"I think she is my real mother," said Cain. "Those two would be my Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."

"Phoebe and Paige were the dog's names, Dad," replied Jeb.

"I know, I remembered the names that way," said Wyatt. He slowly took his eyes off his mother and looked at his aunts. "You haven't changed from how I remember you as a child. How can that be?" He turned back to Piper.

Wyatt turned and looked at DG, Raw and Glitch, "What happened to them?"

"I froze them, Wyatt," said Piper. "So, I have a grandson?" She smiled at the boy. "Where did you end up when Kallum stole you?"

"I guess I was sent to the past in the O.Z.," said Wyatt.

"The O.Z.?" commented Phoebe.

"The Outer Zone," said Jeb.

Leo came through the door and found more people in his bedroom than he'd expected, some still frozen. "Piper?" Leo asked.

"Dad," said Wyatt as he turned toward his father, taking a step toward him. "It is you. I used to see you in my dreams, surrounded by light."

"Wyatt?" asked Leo, as confused as anyone would be. He lost his baby boy and, now, a man stood in front of him.

"Yes," said Cain, turning toward his Mother. "Mom, could you unfreeze them?"

"Oh, sure," said Piper as she moved her hand.

"Dad?" asked Jeb as he saw DG, Raw and Glitch came back to life.

"Dad?" said Leo. "You are a dad?"

"How old was he when he was kidnapped?" asked Jeb.

"Three-years-old," said Piper.

"Years?" Jeb asked.

"Annuals," said DG.

"Oh," Jeb said.

"How long have I been gone?" Wyatt asked.

"One day," said Phoebe.

"What the hell?" Cain said, taking a step toward his friends. This really threw him off.

"Who are your friends, Wyatt?" asked Paige.

"This is Princess DG, of the O.Z.; Raw, the Viewer; and Glitch," said Wyatt.

Paige had been looking at the man's zipper and finally asked, "Why do you have a zipper in your head?"

Cain looked at Glitch. "Half of my brain was taken by an evil sorceress," said Glitch. "They think they can put the other half back in soon." Glitch smiled brightly.

"Okay," said Paige. Now, that would be an interesting tale to hear.

Phoebe looked at the bed. "Piper, what is the Oz book doing on the bed?"

Piper turned to look at it, "I used it, and the lost witch spell, to call them here."

"Lost witch?" asked DG. She took a step back, ready to use her power if she had to.

"Yeah," said Paige. "We are witches."

"We follow the Wiccan ways," said Phoebe.

"Wiccan?" said DG. "Where are we?"

"San Francisco, California," said Paige. "Why?"

"I'm home!" said DG with a smile.

"Wait," said Cain. "We are on the other side?"

"Where are you from?" asked Piper.

"Kansas," said DG. Looking at Wyatt Cain, "You are a slipper, too." That made her day.

Wyatt looked down at DG and gave her his patented, annoyed look. DG started to laugh and Raw joined her.

"Hello, I'm Glitch," the man said to Paige.

"Hello, we've met," she replied.

"Oh," he said with a smile.

"Now, wait a minute," said Phoebe. "What did you mean 'on the other side'?"

"The O.Z. is on another planet," said DG with a smile. "I was born there, but raised here, in Kansas. Anyone that comes over from this side to the other is called a slipper. Who would have thought that Wyatt Cain, Tin Man, was a slipper, too?"

"Wait," said Piper as she sat down on the bed and reached for Book of Shadows. "Is DG short for Dorothy Gale?"

"Yes, it is," said DG. "I was named after my… I don't know how many times to say great grandma, who slipped over to the O.Z. and started the house of Gale."

Piper smiled, "You are a Tin Man, Wyatt? What is that?"

Glitch made a sound and Cain gave him a look that shut him up.

"I was a police officer in Central City," said Wyatt with a smile.

Piper looked at Raw and then at Glitch and started to laugh.

"Honey, what is going on?" asked Paige. Leo moved over and sat down on the bed, next to Piper.

When Piper could finally get herself under control, she said, "We have fought demons, the Source of all evil, Darklighters, Whitelighters and fairy tales, but we are looking at Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Lion and the Scarecrow." She held up the Oz book. "I had my hand on the book when I did the lost witch spell, so I understand stand why Wyatt and Jeb came, but why the others?"

"DG isn't afraid of much," said Cain. "When she saw us disappearing, she grabbed on to Jeb. The other two just stumbled into it."

"What do I call you?" asked Jeb, looking at Piper and Leo.

"Not Grams, that is for sure," said Piper. "Well, not yet. I'd like to have some gray hair before that."

Jeb started to laugh. He liked his grandmother, but he wasn't sure about his great aunts or grandfather. "What is that?" asked Jeb as he pointed at the big, black book.

"That is the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "It's part of your heritage."

"Book of Shadows?" Jeb asked. "Sounds evil." He took a step back.

"No, Jeb," said Leo. "It's not evil at all. It holds your past, your future." Picking up the book and moving toward Jeb, the Triquetra started to glow.

"What's that mean?" Jeb asked, looking at the glowing symbol on the cover of the book.

"That means you belong here, sweetie. It recognizes you as a member of the Halliwell line. Our family," said Piper. "Would you like to see it?"

Piper held the book up to her grandson and smiled as Jeb reached out and took the book from her.

"What do you remember of your powers, Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

DG smiled at Cain and couldn't wait to hear this one. She hoped he had lessons to take now; served him right if he did.

"I've always dreamt of a dragon, and sparkling lights," said Wyatt.

"Oh yeah, the dragon," said Paige. "You got in real trouble over that one."

"What happened?" asked DG with a big smile on her face.

"He made a dragon from TV real and let it fly around San Francisco," said Paige.

DG couldn't stop the laugher and Wyatt wanted to kill his aunt. "Well, the next time I do something wrong with my magic, I don't want to hear about it from you, Mr. Cain."

Cain just looked annoyed again, which made Phoebe and Paige laugh.

"I remember seeing someone say an object and then it appeared in their hand, but I don't know if that was me or someone else," said Wyatt.

"That would be my magic," said Paige, and she looked at Jeb. "I'm going to take the Book of Shadows from you, Jeb." He started to hand it to her. "No. Book of Shadows!" It disappeared from Jeb's hand and appeared in hers.

"What the hell?" yelled Jeb.

Paige laughed, "I did warn you, Jeb."

"As for your powers, Wyatt," said Leo. "You are a witch and a Whitelighter."

"What is that?" said Jeb.

"A Whitelighter is a guardian angel for witches and future-Whitelighters," said Leo. "I was a Whitelighter." Both Cain men looked lost.

"I died during World War II and, when I went to Heaven, I was asked to be a Whitelighter. So, instead of going to Heaven, I watched over my charges."

"Wait, you're dead?" asked Jeb.

"I was, but I was made human again," said Leo.

"So, were you alive or dead when you had me?" asked Wyatt.

"I was dead," said Leo, very frankly.

"Oh," said Wyatt. "What is my full name?"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," said Piper. "Wyatt is your father's last name. Matthew is Paige's last name and Halliwell is my last name."

DG moved up closer to Wyatt and she put her hand on his arm.

"Okay, why don't I have his last name?" asked Wyatt.

"You're a Halliwell. Demons fear the name and good magic respects it," said Phoebe.

"Why didn't I have my powers in the O.Z.?" asked Wyatt.

"Most likely why I don't have my powers here," said DG. "Your power comes from Earth and mine comes from the O.Z.."

"I can understand that," said Jeb. As he reached for his father, in his head, Jeb saw Zero in his cell, back in the O.Z.. Zero raised a hand and the door blasted off, then he stepped into the hall and started to laugh. Jeb staggered back, breathing hard, eyes wide and looking at Leo, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt. "What the fuck? What the HELL just happened? I just saw Zero blast the door off his cell back in the O.Z.. How the hell is that possible?"

"Watch your mouth!" commanded Wyatt, moving to his son's side.

"Raw?" asked Wyatt.

"Had vision," said Raw.

"A premonition, like mine. It gets easier with time and practice," said Phoebe, sitting next to Jeb and taking his hand. "What else did you see, Sweetheart?"

Looking at his aunt, Jeb said: "Zero was in his cell, at the palace in Central City."

"Do you want me to look at it with you?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes," said Jeb.

Phoebe smiled at the young man and took his hand, and she was pulled inside the vision. The tall, blonde-haired man was standing in a cell. He stood up, waved his hand. The door to the cell opened and he strolled out like he owned the place. He started to laugh.

"Give me the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. Paige handed the book to her and the witch started to flip through the pages. She stopped at a page and turned the book around to show it to everyone else. "Does he look familiar to anyone?"

"It's Zero," said Cain.

"No, that is Kallum, the demon of Chaos," said Paige. "We killed him a day ago."

"Well, something survived," said Piper.

"Adrian Zero has terrorized me my whole life," said Wyatt. "He picked on me as a kid. I had to get tough to survive him."

"Question," said DG. "When is someone going to tell us what powers Mr. Cain has?" The princess smiled sweetly at the Halliwell side of the family.

"Oh, sorry," said Paige. "Wyatt's powers are a force field, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, pyrokinesis, projection... plus the ability to create potions and cast spells."

"Plus, his Whitelighter powers, too," said Leo.

"What would that be?" asked Wyatt.

"Orbing, healing and an ability to sense his family and Charges," said Leo.

"What is orbing?" asked Raw.

Paige smiled and she started to glow and shimmer, then disappeared from the room and stepped back in from the hall.

"I can do that?" asked Wyatt.

"Me, too?" asked Jeb.

"Yes," said Paige, then she looked up at the ceiling, "They are calling. I have to go," she said and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Wyatt.

"The Elders called her. They must have noticed that you were back in our reality," said Piper  
looking at her grown boy, Piper noticed something hanging from Wyatt's wrist. "What is that on your wrist?"

Holding up his wrist, he showed the star, "I've been wearing it for as long as I can remember," said Cain. "I thought one of you put it on me as a child."

Phoebe moved closer to Wyatt and looked it. "It looks like that thing that was hanging around Kallum's neck in the Book of Shadows."

Piper opened the book back up and found Kallum's entry. Hanging around his neck was the star. "Has Zero always known where you are?"

"Yeah, he could have found me anywhere," said Wyatt. "Though, when I was in the tin suit, I took it off. I didn't put it back on until three months ago."

"What tin suit?" Piper asked.

"Oh, umm," said Wyatt. "You don't want to know."

Piper gave her adult son a look that made everyone in the room step back. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

"The Sorceress, or I should say Zero, locked me in a tin suit for eight annuals," said Wyatt.

"What did you do in this tin suit," Piper asked. She was kicked into full-mother mode, now.

"Nothing," said Wyatt, lowering his voice. "Stood there and watched the hologram of Adora and Jeb getting beat up by Zero and his men and the seasons change."

Piper slid the book off her lap, stood up and moved over to Wyatt and Jeb. She took Jeb's hand in hers and DG, Raw and Glitch took a step back. It was one thing to interfere with a fight between enemies, but something going on with family was a totally different ball game.

"Zero beat up a little boy and your wife, and you had to watch, over and over again, for eight years?" asked Piper. "When I see this demon, I'm going to kill him and then bring him back again so I can kill him again."

"So, this, Zero, has Kallum's powers. Has he been using them on you all this time in the O.Z.?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said Cain. "He never used powers. If the Sorceress had known he had powers, things would have been worse."

"So, Kallum must have used all his power fighting us and barely opened the portal to throw Wyatt through. Where he got the new body is beyond me," said Paige.

"My Mom over there," said Wyatt, "once said Adrian was really sick and should have died. Could this Kallum have taken over Adrian's body, as he was dying, and just lived his life until he had enough power to do something?"

"Witch in the cave," said DG.

"Except the cave was a body," said Jeb. "Can he open a portal to get back over here?"

"Yes," said Piper. "And he will come looking for Wyatt." Piper moved out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Everyone just followed her.

Piper sat down on the sofa. "The Book of Shadows said 'it will take more than just a witch to vanquish him: the Princess of Light, from afar; a sword of legend; and the power of three.' So, can I take it that DG might be a 'Princess of Light'?"

DG smiled, "Yes, I am, but I don't have any powers here."

Paige orbed back in, "Hey, guess what? The Elders know that Wyatt is back." Piper just shook her head in disbelief.

Falling from the stairs, the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz' hit the floor.

Piper looked over the back of the sofa to the book, then straight at the man that wasn't there. Well, she thought it was a man. "Can you help with that?" asked Piper to no one.

The book moved again.

"I will take that as a yes, then," said Piper as she turned back to the others. "I think I have someone who might be able to help with that, but I'm not promising."

DG felt her hand raise and it started to glow. She looked at Cain and then at Raw.

The Viewer closed his eyes and took in deep breath. "An old soul is here beside us. He is a tortured one, at that. He longs to be forgiven, but understands that might not ever happen. He wants her to be happy and to be in love again." Raw opened his eyes, looked at Phoebe and smiled at her.

"Me?" asked Phoebe. "Who do I know that wants me happy?"

"We all do, honey," said Piper, as she tried to get the conversation away from that topic. "So, it seems he can get you power, DG. Wyatt, how are you with a sword?"

"A sword?" said Wyatt. "I can hold my own, I suppose, why?"

Piper looked at Paige, "Orb it down from the attic, please."

"Excalibur," commanded Paige. A rock appeared, with a sword sticking out of it, and both Cain men took a step back. "Would Jeb be able to remove it?"

"As far as I know," said Piper, "No. Just Wyatt. This, Wyatt, is part your heritage. You are the future King of Avalon." She smiled at her big man.

"Wait," said DG. "King Arthur? Cain?" She had moved a bit to look up at the man and Wyatt gave her an annoyed looked as DG started to laugh.

"So, who is going to tell me who King Arthur is?" asked Jeb.

"May I?" asked DG. "I can finally put all that college to use, for once. It doesn't do me any good over in the O.Z.."

Piper smiled at her, "Sure."

"Okay," said DG. "King Arthur is combination of folklore, real events and other stuff, thrown in for the hell of it. Real part, he stopped the Saxon invaders in the early sixth century. Some of the made up stuff is the Lady of the Lake giving Arthur the sword Excalibur. Which, I see, is wrong. One of the most popular stories is Arthur pulling the sword out of the stone to prove he was royalty. He marries Guinevere and his best friend is Lancelot du Lac. Those two have an affair and everything goes to Hell in a hand basket. There are stories of the Holy Grail, Monty Python notwithstanding, and it appears some of the stories are true. So, did anyone get to see the Lady of the Lake?"

"Yes, we did," said Phoebe. "She died trying to get the sword to Wyatt."

"So, King Wyatt," said Glitch, with a silly grin on his face. "Pull the sword out."

"Is it safe?" asked Jeb.

Piper laughed and nodded her head.

Wyatt walked over to the sword in the stone. Rubbing his hands on his pants, he reached out for the handle, gave it a pull and it came out easily. Holding the blade in the air, he turned and something fell onto the blade. DG walked over to the sword and looked at the Emerald of the Eclipse, still on the chain that Az had it on. DG slid the emerald off the blade.

Holding the emerald out, to the others from the OZ, it started to glow as DG slid the chain around her neck. Raising her hand and thinking of the stone, it moved a foot or so. The Emerald was connecting her to the O.Z..

Paige moved over to DG, "Is that an emerald?"

"Yes," said DG with a weak smile. She still hated the thing. "So, with my power, Mr. Cain with Excalibur, and you three, we can kill Zero or Kallum, whatever you want to call him."

"It's what the Book of Shadows says," said Piper. "The book is never wrong."

"Good to know," said Jeb.

"Jeb," said Piper. "Come over here and sit down by me." She smiled at her grandson. As with most things in her life, Piper would freak later. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," said Jeb.

"WHOA!" said Paige. "That makes me feel old. Worse than when the kid at the magic school called me 'Ma'am'."

"So, are you going to college or something?" asked Phoebe.

"College?" Jeb asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"They don't have colleges like we do; haven't for a long time. It will be a while until the school system is up and running again," said DG. "Jeb hasn't made up his mind on what he wants to do with his life yet. My mother has asked him if he'd like to be in the royal army or one of the royal bodyguards. He still hasn't given her an answer."

"Army?" said Piper. Now, she was worried.

"I was the leader in the Resistance," Jeb said with a big smile.

"WHAT?" all three witches exclaimed.

"Calm down," said Wyatt. "It's all done with. He isn't fighting anymore." He sure wasn't going to tell them much else about the O.Z. if that was how they were going to react.

"Well, the son of the twice-blessed shouldn't have to put up with anything like that," said Paige, her nose out of joint.

"What does that mean?" asked DG.

"Wyatt was born on Wiccan Festival of Lights," said Phoebe. "An ancient prophecy telling about the birth of a special, 'twice-blessed child', on the day when three planets would align, during a Wiccan Sabbat, during the Aurora Borealis, where all magic everywhere would cease to exist for one day."

"Twice-blessed," said Glitch. "That sounds like Cain is twice as much a pain in the ass."

DG and Raw laughed as Wyatt glared at Glitch.

Mean while, back in the O.Z., Zero woke up in his cell, as he did every morning, but, for some reason, something felt different. A guard brought some food, sliding it through the slot in the door.

Zero realized that he was Kallum, the demon of Chaos, and he was back to full power. Raising his hand, a blast of energy hit the cell door, knocking it out and onto the floor. The guards came running and, grabbing one of them, Kallum demanded, "Where is Wyatt Cain?"

"He has disappeared with Princess DG, Ambrose, Raw and Jeb Cain," said the guard as he was being chocked.

"What happened?" demanded the demon.

"I don't know," squeaked the guard.

"Damn it, they must be back on the other side," yelled Kallum as he threw the guards body across the room. Opening a portal back to Earth, he appeared back in Wyatt's room. "Cain!" He called, looking for the man.

Everyone heard the scream from upstairs and the Charmed Ones got ready to fight. Wyatt raised the sword and Jeb pulled his knife out. DG with Glitch and Raw were ready to fight, too.

Kallum stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the damn witches, and he saw Princess DG with the Emerald of the Eclipse around her neck. Cain was standing there with Excalibur and he knew that there was no way to win against them, unless he went for the weaker links. This group could just kick his ass, but he wasn't going to give up easily.

Throwing the first energy bolt at Jeb Cain, the younger Cain barely got out of the way. The blast hit the table with a lamp on it.

Piper threw a blow up, but Kallum hit the floor; he'd been waiting for it.

Kallum got up and threw several energy bolts, but Paige called for them and threw them back. Kallum barely dodged them.

DG touched Wyatt's arm and the two started up the stairs. Phoebe leaned over to Paige and said a couple of words before they orbed away, appearing right behind Kallum. Phoebe levitated up and kicked the demon in the face, sending him down the stairs, where he stopped at DG's and Wyatt's feet.

Cain grabbed Kallum by the throat and dragged him down the stairs. DG, Phoebe and Paige followed Wyatt down. "Let's get rid of him now," said Wyatt, dropping the demon's body on the floor, and putting the tip of Excalibur to Kallum's throat.

Phoebe gave DG and Wyatt a piece of paper with the vanishing spell on it, and the Charmed Ones read off the same paper.

"Princess of Light and the Sword of old vanish you. The Charmed Ones vanquish you. Together, we wish you gone!"

Kallum started to scream and he disappeared.

Wyatt felt better now, being rid of Zero, or Kallum, or whatever he was called. Turning to face his family and friends, Wyatt realized something: if he hadn't been sent to the O.Z., DG might not have won at the tower. Hell, she might not have made it past the Papay. What would he do now, Wyatt wondered. If he didn't go to the O.Z., what would have become of his friends? Jeb wouldn't have been born.

Everyone was happy and congratulating each other, and Wyatt hated to put a damper on it.

"Cain, we kicked Zero's ass, again," yelled DG.

"Yes, we did," replied Cain, but there was no happiness there.

"Dad?" questioned Jeb. The younger Cain wasn't sure why his dad wasn't happy.

"Now, is the hard part," said Raw, as he dealt with the emotions around him. Looking at Wyatt, the healer couldn't help with his decision.

"Mother," said Wyatt. "I think you, Father and I need to have a talk."

Leo looked over to Piper and the rest of the house got quiet. They all looked at Wyatt.

"I'm coming, too," said Jeb.

Wyatt looked at everyone else, "We need to talk, privately. Yes, Jeb you should be there, too."

"All right," said Piper. "Let's go up to the attic."

The four of them headed up the stairs and, once they arrived at the most important room in the house - where the Book of Shadows was kept - Wyatt closed the door behind him.

"Mom, Dad, there is a problem. I have a life in the O.Z., and I had a good life there. I had to be there, to help DG beat the witch in the tower," Wyatt stopped talking. "I realize I have a life, here, too, but, at the moment, I don't see it here."

"But, you do," said Piper. "We've seen you from our future. You and Chris, both. We just have to find a way to make it possible to be in both places at once."

"Is that possible?" asked Jeb. "How can he be in both places?"

"If we can think of a spell that will make it possible for Wyatt to be here, and in the O.Z." replied Piper. "We already have a time travel spell. We used it once to go back and straighten out a mess in the past, so, we should be able to do the same here. Though, the spell to make another Wyatt could be tricky. We are going to need your aunts on that one, for sure."

Wyatt gave sigh and knew his mother had won that one. "All right, and may Ozma be on our side."

All of them headed back downstairs. "Okay, troops," said Piper. "We need a spell to make a clone or whatnot of Wyatt to send over to the O.Z." Looking at Phoebe and Paige, she added, "You two are pretty good at that, so put on your thinking caps and come up with something."

"What are we going to use for his DNA?" asked Paige.

"Couldn't we use hairs from his brush?" said Leo.

"Yes, we can," said Phoebe as she turned and headed up the stairs. She came back down with a brush in her hand.

"Well, then," said Piper. "We have his DNA, so let's get that spell written and this show on the road to the attic to get it taken care of." Piper lifted her arms up to get everybody moving.

Jeb grabbed her left arm and stared at it. "What is that?" asked the young man.

Piper smiled and looked at her grandson, who was turning red. "It's a tattoo."

Turning Piper's arm so he could look at it, Jeb asked, "Did it hurt?"

"No, it didn't," replied Piper.

"I like the design of it," said Jeb with a smile.

"Well, thank you, Jeb."

Phoebe and Paige headed for someplace quiet to work on the spell while DG went into a room to look out the window. She could see San Francisco, but couldn't take her friends out into it. Maybe, someday, she could. "We built this city, on rock and roll," she whispered.

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" asked Wyatt.

"I'm fine, Mr. Cain," said the Princess. "I'm just a little out of sorts. I'm home and I can't even take you all out and see 'The City by the Bay'."

"Oh, that is right, you did live here," said Wyatt.

"Well, a thousand miles or so, due east of here, but, yes, I did. I've never seen the ocean, except in pictures. We're so close to it, I can almost smell the Pacific now." Wyatt moved closer to DG and put his hand on her shoulder.

Phoebe and Paige had gone to kitchen to get a couple of things for the spell and stopped to watch the two them. Phoebe whispered to Paige: "Well, he feels something for her." Paige smiled at her older sister and they went up to the attic to start the cloning spell, telling Piper as they headed up.

Piper went into room to let Wyatt know they were going to start the spell and she smiled at the sight of the princess and her son, talking quietly with each other. "Sorry," said Piper, and they both turned to face her. "We're starting the cloning spell now, up in the attic."

"We'll be right up, Mother," said Wyatt, and Piper left them alone again. When she arrived, Paige and Phoebe were starting to brew things. Leo was there, too, and he had brought up some of Wyatt's clothes.

"All right what do I need to do?" asked Piper.

"When we tell you to, read this," said Paige, as she handed a piece of paper to her sister.

Piper took it and read it over. "I can do this." Paige had put in all the ingredients except the hair; they needed to put that in as they were doing the spell. "We're good to go."

Wyatt and Jeb came into the attic, with DG, Glitch and Raw following them. Piper and the others stood close to the cauldron, where Phoebe was holding the hair in her hand.

"We call upon the ancient powers; to take the hair of our little Wyatt-" - Phoebe put the hair in the cauldron and it exploded – "Make another, just like the original, at the age of three, so the original can go where he is needed. He is twice-blessed and he shall be twice the savior of two worlds, with the power of three, so mote it be."

DG waved the smoke out of her face. "Boy, Mr. Cain, you have some interesting family. I thought mine was interesting." Wyatt growled at DG.

When the cauldron cleared of smoke, sitting in it was a child of three-years-old. Piper picked him up and smiled, "Hello, Wyatt."

"Mama," said the child, and Piper dressed the naked child in the clothes Leo had brought up.

"Yes, I am." Now, they just had to get him back to the past while keeping the real Wyatt safely hidden away from the demon. "So, now, what we need to do is travel back and make sure the other Wyatt is safe."

"I've been thinking about that," said Paige. She pulled a piece of a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Piper. Leo came over and took his son from her as Piper read over the spell.

"It looks good," said Piper. "Let's do this," she said, turning to face Leo, "Why don't you go out and get some food and feed them. No fast food!"

"Sure," said Leo as he handed the boy back over to Piper, then headed out the door.

"You will be here alone for awhile," said Piper. "Leo will be back soon with food. DG, why don't you take them downstairs and show them how the TV works."

"Oh, I love your mom, Mr. Cain. She is going to let us watch TV!" commented DG. Piper started to laugh.

"I'm not sure if anything will change here, once we have the other Wyatt," said Piper. "So, hopefully, things won't change too much, here."

"Go do what you have to, Mom," said Wyatt.

The three witches got close together and read together, "Back in time we go, with this copy of Wyatt Halliwell, so he can go to the O.Z. and help those there. He is twice-blessed and he shall be twice the savior of two worlds."

The four of them disappeared and reappeared in the attic. Moving over to the door, Piper opened it and headed downstairs with the others following her. In the boys' room, Piper saw the other Wyatt in his bed, and Chris in his. Walking over to the boy, Piper traded Wyatt's.

"Do either of you have a plan on what to do now?" asked Piper.

"Well, we're going to have to make us chase after Kallum, to make sure he ends up in the O.Z.," said Paige.

"Well, we can't hide out here," said Phoebe. "And we can't go up to the attic, because we went up there after I saw him taken."

"So, what do we do?" asked Piper.

"I guess we just MSU," Phoebe said.

"What?" asked Paige as she laughed.

"Make shit up!" said Phoebe.

"Oh, the normal stuff, then," Paige said.

"Pretty much," Phoebe said.

"Are you two done?" Piper asked as she switched Wyatt to her other hip.

"You want to go hide out at P3?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure, why not?"

Paige orbed everyone to P3. The witches kept looking at their watches; they really hated to do this to themselves, but there no other choice.

"We should be at the park by now," said Paige. Getting Wyatt, they orbed back to the house, putting Wyatt in the playpen.

Paige listened for herself orbing back in and Piper didn't want to leave Wyatt alone. None of them could remember if Leo was back from Victor's when they got home, but, hearing the door being unlocked, Paige orbed everyone up to the attic. The job being done, they came forward in time on their own.

Piper found her son, still there and downstairs. Leo hadn't listened to her, and had gone to Taco Bell. DG was showing Wyatt and Jeb how to hold the taco.

"Leo, I told you no fast food. It's not good for them," said Piper in best mother-voice.

Leo smiled, knowing she was joking now. "Honey, how will they know if they miss it if they don't try something different? Plus, DG would love them."

"I do love them," said DG with a smile, as she bit into another taco. "Nothing better in the world then a Taco Bell taco and a big Pepsi."

"So, this is a Pepsi," said Glitch. "I see why you like it."

Paige sat down with some paper and a pen and started to write. Looking up at Piper, she held the paper up to her sister. Piper smiled and nodded, then Paige showed it to Phoebe, who also agreed.

When they were done eating, Piper cleared her throat. "We are going have to send you back."

"I know, Mom," said Wyatt.

"Never even got a chance to see this world for the rest of you," said DG.

"Maybe next time," said Phoebe.

"Next time?" questioned Jeb.

"Yeah, we thought we'd ask if, we needed some backup, maybe we could call on you?" asked Piper.

"Yes," said Wyatt. "Anything for you."

"Good," said Piper. "We have to say our goodbyes now." Moving over to her son, Piper hugged Wyatt as if she was never going to see him again. Without letting go of Wyatt with one arm, she reached for Jeb and pulled him into the hug. "You are my boys and I am so proud of you. Take this with you; Halliwell's you are and you will always be. You are as a part of this family as the other Wyatt. I love you, now and forever. Go on and be the best that you can be." Piper laughed, "Didn't think I would give that speech so soon to my son and grandson." She let go of the Cain men and stepped back.

"Adora would have loved meeting you," said Wyatt. "She always wondered where my stubbornness came from."

"Oh, that is pure Halliwell, Wyatt," said Leo.

"HEY!" yelled all three of the women.

Piper hugged DG next, "Take care of them for me."

"I will try," said the princess. "But things happen around us and..."

"I don't want to know," stated Piper.

"Good idea."

The hugs were plenty and the goodbyes were sad.

The three witches got together, to read the spell to send them back to the O.Z.. "You must go back to the merry old OZ, to be a Tin Man, to be a friend. So, back you go, with DG, Glitch and let's not forget Raw, and our lovely grandson, Jeb. Go you must, but if we need you, call you we shall."

The five found themselves in the light again and they reappeared in the garden. Cain turned around to look at the two suns. "We're home."

"Yes, we are," said DG. "Let's go see what we've missed."

Leo came into the house after leaving Chris over at Victor's house and was surprised to find Wyatt in the playpen. He picked up the boy and gave him a quick check to see if Wyatt was hurt, but saw nothing wrong with him. He put Wyatt back down and headed for the phone to call the sisters on Piper's cell phone.

"Leo," cried Piper, when she answered the phone. "Wyatt is gone!"

"Honey, calm down, Wyatt's here at the Manor," Leo said.

A second later, the three witches orbed in and Piper grabbed her son, holding him tightly to her.  
Wyatt handed a piece of paper to Piper. Looking at it, she saw her own handwriting. 'Look in the Book of Shadows for calling a witch in the O.Z.' Handing the paper over to Phoebe, who read and passed it to Paige, they all looked lost, and they found the spell in the book, written in Piper's writing.


End file.
